jorvikipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Redeem Codes/@comment-24437871-20160913153413
MINI-FAQ FOR REDEEM CODES Before you comment, please '''read this to make all our lives easier! '''DO NOT COMMENT IF: ''- You want a new redeem code to come out', because '''there isn't anything we can do about it'. We don't make codes, SSO does. It won't help commenting here, and will only result in a flood of unnecessary comments. ''-'' You want to know when the next code comes out, because we don't know. The only assumpiton we can make is that there will be codes coming out during big holidays, such as Christmas, Easter and SSO:s birthday. Otherwise, there is no telling if a new code will come out tomorrow or in two months. ''- ''You want to know what codes are available, because there is a list of them above for a reason. All redeem codes are listed there, and the ones that don't have the (expired) tag at the end should be available. You can also check the latest comments if there has been any new redeem codes that we haven't had time to put in yet, but please, don't comment about it. - You want to know if there are any new codes. Refer to last answer. If you want to know whether there are any brand new codes, keep track of SSO:s social media. They will post any new codes there. Also, most of the time, there aren't any new codes. '''''If you can't find new codes in the social media, there aren't any new codes. Keep in mind that SSO is the one creating the codes, not players. Asking about new codes from players does not help. BE PATIENT. - You can't redeem a code that is listed as expired or not available in your country. Expired codes are expired forever, and region specific codes will only be available in that specific region, nowhere else. - You want expired redeem codes to be deleted, '''because they are kept for informational purposes'. '''DO COMMENT IF:' - You think some of the information on the page is incorrect, like what a code gives. ''-'' You have discovered that a code has expired. Keep in mind that not all codes are available for all players (e.g. region specific codes and LT codes). Make sure that you meet the requirements for the code, and if it still doesn't work, let us know so we can update. - You have a new code which we haven't posted here yet. WHEN COMMENTING A NEW CODE, MAKE SURE THAT: ''-'' It isn't on the list already. The codes on the list are in alphabetical order, meaning that the newest code might appear somewhere in the middle. - SSO has announced it. If you got it from a third party, it's most likely not legit. Please don't announce codes if you're not 100% it's from SSO. There are some things you can keep an eye out for - e.g. if someone says a code gives thousands of SC, he or she is with 99% certanity lying. - It has not been commented before. While we do appreciate the help, only one comment per code is needed! - You write your server or what country you're playing in in the comment. This will help us figure out whether or not the code is region specific, and if it is, which region it is available in! ''- If you know'', mention what the code gives. Extra note: When players hit level 5, they get a 14-day SR code. These codes are personal and can only be used once, so don't comment yours here - if you have used the code already, it can't be used by any other players and is basically useless (and if you haven't used it, someone else may, leaving you without SR!). Thank you for reading, and have a lovely day!